Naruto the NO Fox
by Moretsuna Sora
Summary: Naruto Nandaba, after a year away from his home town of Mabase, returns after being signed in the Japanese Majors. Though as he arrives back in town he realizes something he hoped had only messed with him was also affecting his brother. He just hoped the partner he had suddenly teamed up with could help keep him and those he loved safe. Rate M. Naruto x Harem. NoChakra!Naruto
**Naruto: The N.O. Fox**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Contributor/Coauthor: DragonPony022**_

'This town really hasn't changed' a man thought with a bit of a smirk as he stood on top of one of the larger hills in Mabase, the average town he was born in. His name was Naruto Nandaba, son of a journalist now bakery owner father and an action reporter mother, who thankfully he took after on most of his appearance.

Currently he was wearing an orange button up shirt and a pair of black jeans that went well with his black sandals as he was never one to wear shoes except for in baseball when he had to.

He shared his mother's blonde hair that was golden like the sun as with his spiky unruly style made his hair look like the sun as his blue eyes pierced out from behind his somewhat messy bangs that covered his forehead and was unruly enough to hide the sweat band he wore as a headband under his hair almost completely. He had natural tan skin as his mother came from Europe though it had been marred by six almost whisker like scars, three on each cheek that he had gotten from saving the girl who would later become his girlfriend from an elementary school fire.

Truthfully he didn't mind them as she found them cute and said they were 'proof that he was her savior and prince'.

Thinking back to her made him worry if she was okay since she was a bit codependent towards him, something he honestly didn't mind as he was in love with her and loved that she always wanted to be by his side. It made him feel special.

The reason he was worried was he had recently spent a year in America for a high class baseball training camp and had to leave her behind. Of course he asked his brother and family to look after her and make sure she was okay but knowing his grandfather and father he doubted they stuck to their word.

He couldn't wait to see the surprised look on her face when he surprises her, telling her that he got accepted into the Japan Majors instead so he could stay closer to home, only using America for a bit of college and training stepping stone to come back to her.

Naruto frowned though slightly as he pulled out his bat from the pouch he had slung over his back. His bat was as pro as you could find, an AXE brand Avenge BBCOR baseball bat: L140C. It was 32 inches long, colored in black metal with orange decals and an orange handle that ended with almost a hook. It was designed to lessen the strain on his hands when he swung and had been a going away gift from his team in America.

'That Medical Mechanica plant always makes the city look like crap' he thought as he closed one eye and swung his bat, imagining he was hitting the plant away like he use to when he was in high school.

Of course he had a few stronger reasons to hate the plant now but he didn't have time to dwell on it as he wanted to get home and surprise his family despite being quite late at night. 'I wonder how Mamimi is, I hope she's okay' he thought with another frown as he slid his bat back into the pouch and hopped on his motorcycle.

It was a dark red MV Agusta Rivale 800 that he had customized a bit with better handles as the normal ones it came with just always felt odd to him. He had also spent a bit extra thickening up the body to resist scratches should he wreck.

As he started the engine, after putting on the dark red helmet he got to match his bike, he felt a sharp pain in his head that made his frown worsen before he quickly sped off towards the main bridge in Mabase as it led towards his house. The sirens and lights from the Medical Mechanica factory only making him worry more.

Weaving through traffic, as he always did his gut instinct had been right, telling him that something was going down as he quickly came to a skidding stop, watching as a dark red robot fought off against a robot hand that was scampering around.

As he scanned the area his eyes widened as he saw Mamimi on the ground, seemingly passed out, as Naota, his 8th grade 14 year old brother dangling from the back of the red robot as his shirt was caught on it.

He definitely didn't need an invitation as he pulled the bat from his the pouch on his back and revved his bike before he let it shoot him off towards the robot hand. Acting quickly he stood up from his bike and held out his bat, letting him hit the hand as he sped by and launched it towards the red robot.

"You always have to get into trouble don't you Naota" he said with a smirk as he came to a skidding stop and quickly threw off his helmet and got off the bike.

"N-Naruto!? What are you doing here?! Help me out here!" Naota said frantically as from the two robots coming out of his head to his brother suddenly appearing and attacking one of the robots was quickly too much for him to handle.

"First what the hell happened to Mamimi" he asked with a glare as he did not like the sight of his girlfriend passed out on the sidewalk.

"S-She said she overflowed, I don't know just help me out!" Naota yelled as the two robots jumped up to the metal frame above the bridge.

"Oh poor Mamimi, my brother must have stressed you out with something didn't he" he said softly as he gently moved Mamimi back, sitting her up against the metal railing as he stroked the hair from her face with a smile.

To him Mamimi was still as beautiful as ever as she wore her school uniform with her reddish brown hair that went to her shoulders and full pouty lips that even in her sleep looked kissable. He wanted her to wake up so he could see the surprise in her brown eyes but figured she needed to sleep off the stress his brother had caused her somehow.

"You stay here Mamimi, stay warm and safe" he whispered as he rewrapped the scarf around her neck to keep her warm before he picked back up his bat just as the two robots came crashing back down.

Quickly he ran towards the robots, using the red one's back as a springboard to jump over it, releasing Naota from it just as the red robot swung it up. Acting in mid-air he quickly swung his bat with as much power as he could in the air, slamming it against the eye in the palm of it, damaging it as the glass shattered and eye broke entirely before using it as leverage to move out of the way while the red one pulled it towards him.

The red robot, deciding to finish it then jumped onto the hand, driving its hand through the shattered eye before pulling its mechanical insides out from it, killing it as Naruto landed back on the ground, skidding slightly from the distance he fell.

His eyes widened as the hand robot started to spark before he brought his hands to cover his face as the hand exploded, sending him tumbling back a bit from the force of it. "Naota! Are you and Mamimi okay!?" he asked as the smoke died down to see his brother coughing up smoke as he and Mamimi, who was still passed out, seemed okay.

He tightened the grip on his bat as he watched the red robot stand back up just as a yellow moped flipped end of end past him and he heard the revving of what he swore was a chainsaw engine before a pink haired woman skidded to a stop a few yards behind the red robot with a guitar on her back.

Before he could react or tell her to stop the pink hair woman had jumped up and swung her guitar at the back of the red robot's head, shattering it and draining the color from it, turning it from a dark red to a soft blue before it fell down to the ground.

"Ara? Where is he?" the woman asked confused as if she was expecting someone to come out when she smashed the back of the red robot's head.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked a bit put off by the woman before he decided he didn't care as Mamimi started to stir in her sleep. "Mamimi! Are you okay?" he asked worriedly as he ran over to her, crouching down as her eyes slowly started to open.

"N-Naru-kun?" Mamimi said, still slightly out of it from whatever caused her to pass out before her eyes widened. "Naru-kun! I-It's really you!" she yelled as she leaped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"I-I thought you left me and Naota told me you had an American girlfriend" she cried into his neck as Naruto sent a powerful glare towards his brother who quickly went pale under it.

"Shhh Mami-chan, my idiot brother didn't know what he was talking about because if he had read the letter and the picture I sent him he would have seen the girl I was in the photo with was the sister of my teammate" he growled out before kissing the top of Mamimi's head.

"Come on Mamimi, let's get you home where I hope my family has been taking care of you" he said, somewhat asking as she shook her head making him growl again. "Fine then let's get you to my home where I will yell at my family while you rest" he changed as he helped Mamimi up off the ground and picked up his helmet.

"What about me?" Naota asked as Naruto frowned at him.

"You can walk or find another ride, my bike only seats two right now with my luggage strapped to it" he said as he propped back up his bike and helped Mamimi onto it "plus we need to talk as well about how to read because apparently you didn't learn it in school. Oh yeah Mami-chan is going to taking your bed so use the couch" he added as Naota shivered and could only nod at the tone of his voice.

He didn't wait for his brother to respond as he and Mamimi quickly shot off towards home, her clinging to his back with a smile on her face, though not that he could see. "I missed you Naru-kun...why did you leave?" Mamimi asked as she let out light sobs that even with the roar of the engine he could still clearly hear her voice.

"I left because I was doing something that could let me do what I love here...I'm sorry, I honestly thought my family would have been there for you" he said with a frown as he slowed down as he was getting closer to his house.

"You won't leave again will you?" she asked as he parked outside his father's bakery.

"I won't I promise. I promised to have you with me forever after I came back and I never break a promise" he said as he knew even with her knowing ahead of time she was more just asking him not leave in general, her codependency rising to the surface again. "Here, let's get you inside and to bed after all of this. I'll be in later" he said as due to her sleepiness she could only nod as he guided her into the house and towards his room.

He rose an eyebrow in slight confusion as his and Naota's room was an absolute mess with magazines, papers, and pictures everywhere. Even his top bunk was scattered with junk making him sigh as he laid, the now asleep standing up Mamimi, down on the bottom bunk of the bed.

Very quietly he covered Mamimi with the blanket, kissing her forehead which made her smile as he left the room. He knew his grandfather and father were still awake since they were massive night owls and most likely watching TV in the living room.

Silently he took off his sandal and flung open the door as he used his glare, something he apparently inherited from his mother, to send terror into his family members. "I have some choice words to speak with the both of you" he growled out as he quickly intercepted his father who tried to flee and slammed his foot into his father's face, sending him flying back into the room.

"N-Naruto, w-what are you doing back home? I thought you were still training" his father Kamon said as he and his grandfather were visibly sweating.

"I only had to do it for a year...so how has Mamimi been? Is she safe and looked out for here?" he asked with an all too sweet smile that made the two adults grow even paler. "You have been looking out for her and not being jackasses...right?" he asked as his father tried to run again only for him to quickly pull out his bat and slug his father in the gut with a half powered swing making him fall down to the ground coughing.

"Oh and PS I know you both haven't!" he yelled as he threw his sandal at his grandfather who tried to silently crawl away. "Seriously, what the hell?" he asked with a groan as he pinched the bridge of his nose and picked back up his sandal that had bounced off his grandfather's head and back towards him.

"W-We tried to but she kept flirting with Naota and we didn't want someone so loose in the house or as your girlfriend" his grandfather said before he shut him up with an angry glare.

"I know for a fact that Mamimi was only trying to be close to people, a habit she does to keep calm due to her crap house life and you both know it so don't give me that crap" he hissed out as he knew that Mamimi had to have some contact to keep herself calm, it was her coping mechanism for all the crap she has gone through.

"I asked you both just to look out for her but you didn't even do that. Tomorrow Mamimi and I are going to a hotel while I look for an apartment with the money that I got in advance for being signed to the Japan Major Leagues" he said with a sigh as his family widened their eyes.

"You got signed!? This soon out of camp?" his dad said as Naruto nodded with a frown.

"Yeah a scout from the Japanese Majors saw me one day at practice, pulled me aside, and offered me a deal. I looked into it and it was legit so I accepted since it would get me home sooner" he said as his dad could only chuckle as cash register sounds went off in his ears.

"What! You don't need to leave and find an apartment so soon! We just hired a housekeeper to help around so now is a perfect time to live at home and relax, even Mamimi can stay" Kamon said as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"No thanks, you couldn't help her when I wasn't here so I'm not letting you mess with her while I am" he said as he tried to go back to the room only for his dad to grab his arm and keep him from moving.

"But what about Naota? He is in junior high and needs his brother as a role model! Plus what if he is in need of something and I can't get it for him? We need you to stay!" Kamon said before Naruto pulled his arm from his grasp.

"If Naota needs something he is the kind of kid to tell me plus it isn't like I am going to be gone all the time, I'll still drop by to check on him and stuff" he said with a roll of his eyes as he left the living room and started to go back towards the room to lay with Mamimi.

Just as he was about to go back Naota came running into the hallway with a glare on his face as the same pink haired woman from the bridge lumbered up the stairs carrying the busted blue robot.

"What the hell was that all about!? You suddenly show up and then just leave me on the bridge!?" Naota yelled as Naruto held his finger up to his lip to silence his brother.

"Mamimi is sleeping so be quiet. I left because she needed to rest and you ran there so you could have ran back plus it seems you got a ride. If you want to do this then wait until the morning since my flight got back super late and I just got back myself" he said as Naota frowned but nodded as he backed away before the pink haired woman tried to get into the room before he stopped her.

"Where are you going? Also who exactly are you anyways?" he asked with a frown as something about this woman made his head hurt like a loud warning siren was going off in his head.

"Oh the name is Haruhara Haruko the new housekeeper that Mon-chan hired" the woman now known as Haruko said as she gave him a little salute. "And I was trying to get in the room cause I was told to sleep in there" she said as Naruto shook his head.

"Bunk with my dad for all I care as today the room is mine and Mamimi's. Also if you're the one who trashed it then clean it up tomorrow since you made a mess of my old stuff" he said as he turned and went in the room, quickly closing it behind him as he was incredibly tired.

He honestly was happy as he saw Mamimi peacefully asleep on the bed as she looked relaxed and at peace instead of how upset she looked before. 'I've missed this so much' he thought with smile as he carefully crawled onto the bed and sneaked under the covers behind Mamimi and held her close to him.

During his year in America he had seriously missed Mamimi and how she was always with him, normally on his lap as she liked to exploit his earlobes, which were one of his main weaknesses. Having her away from him for a year was torturous almost, making him realize just how much he loved Mamimi as well as how much she meant to him.

"Good night Mami-chan" he whispered softly as he kissed her neck and smiled at the soft moan that escaped Mamimi's lips as he fell asleep while holding Mamimi close to him, feeling a sense of peace he had long missed.

His dream was the same as it had been for the last few weeks. He was standing in space on some invisible platform with an entirely smooth blue planet below him with what looked like irons running across the surface of it.

It didn't take long for the same familiar red shadow of what looked like to be a bird rise behind him.

" _You need to watch out for her, the pink haired woman. That bracelet of hers will alert her of me. She is a crafty bitch so be careful_ " the shadow said shocking him a bit as the shadow had never talked really in his dreams.

"Really? What have I said about this stupid dream invasion?! You're already in my head I don't need you taking up my dreams!" he said as the wings flapped, making the stars around him disappear before he sighed.

" _We made a deal brat so listen to what I have to say!_ " the shadow said as it flapped its wings even more making more and more stars disappear around them.

"Overdramatic bird. I swear he is more of a peacock with his flashiness rather than a supposed phoenix" he groaned out as the dream faded away and his real sleep began.

 **-Next Morning-**

Mamimi was the first to wake up as she found herself in a familiar bedroom. It was one she had woken up in numerous times back when Naru-kun was with her only her view was normally higher up as Naru-kun took the top bunk.

She felt her eyes water up as she had the greatest dream that Naru-kun had returned to her and swooped her up off her feet only to find out it was just that, a dream. 'Why do I always disappoint myself with these kind of dreams' she thought with a frown before she felt a fear grip her stomach.

'D-D-Did I overflow and a-actually do something with Ta-kun?' she thought as the fear of actually cheating on Naru-kun by accident terrified her since he was the only one she could ever truly love.

She tried to sit up to look around the room only for a pair of arms that were wrapped around her waist to pull her back down.

"Mami-chan lay back down for a bit more, I can drive you to school so we don't have to rush" Naruto groaned out as he nuzzled his face against Mamimi's back as he kept his eyes closed, still a bit tired.

"N-N-Naru-kun? Y-You really did come back!" Mamimi yelled as she dived at him, tears pouring down her face and she buried her face in his chest.

"Yes I came back Mami-chan no need to cry dear" he said softly as he kissed the top of her head, letting her cry into his chest.

It didn't take long before Mamimi started to kiss him, using the plump lips he loved to wake him up from his sleep as he quickly found Mamimi sitting on his lap on top of him, a leg on either side of him.

He smiled warmly in between kisses as he cupped Mamimi's cheeks and stroked them and kissed her back, matching her passion as best he could.

"I missed you so much Naru-kun. Y-You're actually back" Mamimi cried out before he silenced her with a deep kiss while he sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I missed you too Mami-chan and I'm never going to leave again" he said softly as he trailed kisses down her jaw and started down her neck, making her moan softly as she quickly moved his hands from around her waist to her butt.

She let out another moan, a little louder as she felt his hands start groping her butt as she hugged his head while he continued to assault her neck. "Naru-kun~" she moaned out as he nibbled at her neck.

Naruto's only thought going through his head at the moment was to claim Mamimi as his like he always did. From her head to her toes she was his girl and he had missed the feeling of her body against his and in his hands. Her full and pouty lips, her developed C-cup chest, and her rather plump rear that was skillfully hidden under her baggy uniform and skirt.

"I missed making you overflow Mami-chan" he teased as he gave her ass another squeeze, making her moan and smile as she started to trail kisses of her own on his neck and jawline.

He let out a groan as the door to the bedroom burst open and his brother Naota walked in with an annoyed look on his face and slight bags under his eyes. "Why hello little bro, how'd you sleep?" he asked with a snarky tone as he continued to let Mamimi kiss on him while he just focused on petting her ass under her skirt.

He smiled more slightly as he saw Mamimi stop for a second to see who had entered the room before almost immediately going back to kissing on him as if her desire for him was stronger than anything else at the moment.

It made him feel even better than Mamimi was still so in love with him just as he was with her. "Good girl" he whispered softly to her as he grabbed her ass hard and started to grope and rub her ass with more vigor, intent on praising her for being so good.

Naota frowned as he watched Mamimi almost start to dry hump her brother as she sat on his lap, moaning and clinging to him even tighter, repeating 'Naru-kun' over and over again. "Do you really have to do that in front of me? Can't you stop or something for two seconds?" Naota asked as Naruto chuckled.

"Sorry little bro but we haven't been together for a year, you're lucky we aren't doing more to be honest" he said as he gave Mamimi's ass a hard squeeze making her moan loud as she started to suck on his neck, intent on leaving a mark. He couldn't help but chuckle as with how Mamimi was dry humping him and loving on him he doubted she would even care if he did take her in front of his brother.

Though he didn't really want to go that far in front of his brother, there was a limit to how far he'd go to show his brother that Mamimi was his fully and having sex in front of him was the definite line in the sand.

"So little bro what's up?" he asked with a smile as he continued to pet Mamimi's rear like it was nothing to him but he could see his brother's frown as he watched.

"I want my bed back, I have to get ready for school and I can't do that with you two making out in my room" Naota said as the pink haired woman wandered into the room as well.

"Wow, doing that kind of stuff so early? Poor Ta-kun, seeing his love taken away before his very eyes" Haruko said as she hung on Naota, not even caring what Naota was doing or the mood of the room as she seemed to be very much a straight forward kind of person.

"I don't care, Mamimi is his girlfriend" Naota said defiantly as he tried to deny it but his eyes, still trained on Mamimi and her exposed panties shown by her hiked up skirt had contradicted his point.

"Yeah, he knew she was mine even while I was gone. I merely asked him to be her friend so she won't stress out" he said as he patted Mamimi's butt making her giggle as she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck as she kissed his neck softly.

"Isn't that right Mamimi? You've always been might haven't you?" he asked as Mamimi nodded.

"I love Naru-kun, I have been his since as long as I can remember and still am" she said with a happy smile as he gave her butt another pat as it was his little way of telling her she was good that she loved.

It was either a pat on the butt or a soft squeeze since throughout puberty and everything the two of them had played with their bodies a bit and he had unknowingly got her a bit addicted to him playing with her butt in ways like this. He had also been the one to make her use the term 'overflow' which he still found cute.

Naota frowned as he clenched his fists while Haruko just smiled as she was still hanging off Naota, her hugging him from behind before Naota got out of her grasp. "Whatever, just finish up or whatever so I can get ready" Naota said before he quickly left the room.

"Aye aye captain" Naruto joked as he kissed Mamimi softly on the cheek before Haruko also left, most likely losing the fun that was in the room of teasing Naota. "I am sorry to do this Mami-chan but we do have to stop so I can drive you to school" he said as Mamimi whined and buried her face in his chest.

"I don't want to stop, I just got you back" she whined as he pet her head with a smile.

"I know but it's not like you won't get more of this" he said as he snaked his hands under the backs of her panties to grope her ass directly, making her moan surprisedly into his chest. "Now that I am back much, much more of this will come since you are mine just like you said and I want to make up for every day that I have been away from you" he whispered into her ear as he playfully dug his fingers into her rear, knowing he wasn't hurting her as she moaned and wiggled around on his lap.

"P-Promise?" she asked in between a moan before he pulled his hands off her rear and tilted her head up so that she looked him in the eyes.

"I promise and I never break a promise" he said softly as he kissed her deeply before he pulled back with a smile. "I still remember a promise a little Mami-chan asked of me so long ago and I've been thinking maybe soon it can be fulfilled" he said as Mamimi's eyes lit up with pure joy as he figured that she thought that he had forgotten about it being so long ago.

"S-Seriously? But that was just a promise as little kids" she said as he smiled and stroked her cheek softly.

"I know but I took it seriously the day you confessed to me and we started dating all the way back in the sixth grade" he said as it was still amazing that they had honestly been together for so long, since he was 13 and she was 12 and now he was 19 and she was 18.

"Now come on, let's get some breakfast, maybe a shower for you to relax under while I clean your uniform and then I can drop you off at school while I get a hotel room for us and look for a place for the both of us" he said as Mamimi's tears of happiness couldn't help but make him thankful that he had her.

"Now come on princess, off to the living room" he said as he picked her up in a princess carry, making her giggle as he effortlessly carried her out of the room and down the stairs. "Rooms all yours little bro but Mami-chan here will be taking the shower in a bit" he said as Naota rolled his eyes and walked past them as he set Mamimi down as smiled and sat down for breakfast.

"Oh wow! Mamimi can actually walk. You got to do a better job at your Fooly Cooly older bro" Haruko said as Mamimi blushed and he just rolled his eyes.

"What the hell is Fooly Cooly?" he asked as Mamimi shrugged her shoulders before he shook his head. "Whatever but we didn't do anything like that just a bit of making out," he teased as Mamimi smiled "of course if you asked tomorrow it might be a different story" he quickly added as Mamimi's face went bright red and she quickly buried it in his chest making him chuckle and smile more as he pet her head.

The smile dropped a bit as he saw the angry look on his grandpa's face and the slight perverted grin on his dad's making him sigh as he patted her on the head "You know what a shower first thing in the morning might be best. You go take one and I'll put your uniform in the wash and dryer. I'll let you borrow some clothes of mine to wear as they dry. Plus food after a nice relaxing shower always tastes best" he suggested to Mamimi as she nodded and skipped off towards the bathroom, still on her cloud of happiness.

The second she left the room he narrowed his eyes towards the two of them "Gramps get over it, I love Mamimi and care for her more than anything and dad if you so even think about trying to peek on Mamimi I will give your face and nuts a full introduction to my new bat" he said as his gramps frowned while his dad went bone pale while Haruko laughed.

"Well it's clear that Naru-kun is the one with the balls in the family" Haruko said with a laugh as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I protect what I care for, no matter who it is I'm going against. It's how I've always been and still am" he said as he looked her in the eyes the entire time before he quickly went out to his bike to grab his clothes.

His bike might not have been too big but it was large enough for him to carry his main suitcase with bungie cords keeping it in place. Sadly the airport had lost the rest of his luggage and he had to wait for it to be mailed to his father's bakery when they found it.

After he was done pulling out clothes for Mamimi he quickly wrapped it back up and headed back inside and towards the bathroom.

"Mami-chan, I'm coming in" he warned Mamimi as he opened the door to see that she had already entered the bathroom, leaving her clothes in the small adjoining laundry room's basket.

"I'm already in the bath Naru-kun, unless you want to join me" she teased with a giggle as he chuckled.

"When we get our own place I definitely will be doing that a lot but for now relax on your own" he said as he put her clothes in the washing machine, leaving his clothes in the basket for her to use. "My clothes are in the basket, I'll have breakfast waiting for you when you get out" he said as Mamimi smiled happily.

"Thank you Naru-kun, I love you" she said as he chuckled.

"You're welcome and I love you too Mami-chan, enjoy your shower" he said before he left the bathroom and had to back up a second to avoid Naota as he ran by in a hurry.

"Whoa, where's the fire bro?" he asked as his brother was frantically putting on his junior high uniform jacket as he wore a strange tan headband hat thing before he stopped and looked back at him.

"Because of you and Mamimi's little thing I have to hurry to school or else I'll be late" Naota said with a frown.

"Need me to drive you there? I'm sure I can get you there fast enough by the time Mamimi gets out of the shower" he said as Naota shook his head and just ran down the stairs and out of the house making him sigh. 'So impatient I swear' he thought with a sigh as he turned his head and glared at his father who was trying to silently crawl towards the bathroom.

"Old man, what did I say about even thinking about peeking?" he asked with a glare as his dad bolted off.

Mamimi could only smile and giggle as she let the hot water rain down onto her as she heard her Naru-kun beating up who she figured to be his dad as he had always been very protective of her whenever she showered at his house.

It felt amazing to finally have him back that she had to pinch herself several times to make sure she wasn't dreaming since if she was she didn't think she could handle waking up to find out it wasn't real. Thankfully so far she had felt all the pinches.

To have Naruto back in her life, his touch and warmth back to her made all the crap she had dealt with over the last year melt away as only the safety and warmth he gave her filled her up. She couldn't stop the happy tears that ran down her face as she was beyond overjoyed.

She was finally going to be able to live with her Naru-kun and get out of her crap house since she hadn't been able to officially move out until now since she was officially 18 and could be on her own.

A blush quickly rose to her cheeks as she remembered the comment that Naruto said about her not being able to walk tomorrow when they had their own place and couldn't help but honestly look forward to it.

She wasn't a virgin in any sense of the word since she and Naruto have always been passionate with each other since they were about 16 or so as around that age their hormones were difficult to manage. Around that time they had been very adventurous with their passion.

But with a year of nothing sexual she could not wait for him to make her truly overflow like he use to whenever they had his room to themselves.

'Naru-kun is actually back, I'm so happy' she thought with a giggle as she hopped around a bit while in the shower before she focused on getting clean so she could get out and go back to her Naru-kun.

Naruto sighed as he rested his bat on his shoulder as his father had made him take up guard in front of the bathroom as the man was like a cockroach when it came to a beating.

"Naru-kun, I'm done" Mamimi said as the door opened up behind and he was stunned slightly.

She might have only been wearing a spare black button up of his, some boxers and grey sweat pants that were all a bit big on her, but with how she looked it was too adorable for him to handle as he quickly hugged her and nuzzled his face against the top of her head.

"Aww, you look so adorable Mami-chan!" he said with a smile as Mamimi giggled and hugged him back.

"You really think so?" she asked as she held up her hands that were hidden by the long sleeves of his shirt.

"Definitely, the 'large shirt on a small girl' look is very good on you" he said as he kissed her still slightly wet cheek, making her smile happily. "I can definitely get used to seeing you walk around like this when we get our own place," he said before he leaned closer to her "of course right now it's torture since I have to resist really hard not to rip that shirt off and enjoy that goddess like body of yours" he added in a whisper as Mamimi moaned as she felt his hands go back to her butt only for it to be muffled as his lips crashed against hers.

She moaned softly into the kiss as he groped her butt before he broke the kiss but kept his hands on her butt. "As much as I would really love to rip all this off you and make up for lost time but you need to eat and go to school" he said as she pouted.

"School always ruins our fun" she whined as he kissed her nose making her giggle slightly.

"Don't worry we will continue this later I promise. Plus school doesn't always ruin it, I can remember some of our fun times on the roof, in the library, and many other places where we had some fun" he whispered to her as her face heated up and she buried it into his chest again.

She had to bit her lip as she felt his hands grope her ass even more as he even started to graze his fingers in between her legs before he suddenly pulled away just as he was about to actually touch her, making her whine.

"Come on, I'll make it up to you after school, I promise" he said as Mamimi nodded with pout still on her face.

She might have missed her Naru-kun a lot but she definitely didn't miss his teasing though her pout went away as she remembered that whenever he did tease her he never made her wait too long for the real thing.

"Fine Naru-kun but you better be nice later" she said as he chuckled and nodded as they walked into the living room to have a quick breakfast before her clothes dried and he had to drive her to school.

He took the somewhat longer route to Mamimi's school as he wanted to enjoy the drive with her but he didn't take too long as he also didn't want to make her late.

"Remember don't ditch classes and I'll be waiting right here for you when school gets out" he said as he helped her take off her helmet and fix her hair.

"You promise?" she asked as he nodded and tilted her head up.

"I promise" he said as he kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her waist as they had a brief but very passionate make out session so everyone could see they were back together.

He smiled as even with the taste of cigarettes on her tongue from a previous smoke the night before he still found her tongue just as sweet. "You've been smoking again haven't you" he said with a frown as Mamimi frowned and looked at the floor.

"I tried not to I promise but my family-" she said before he silenced her with another kiss.

"It's fine, I understand you did it to calm down but I'm here so I'm your stress relief" he teased as he kissed her cheek. "I'm not like ordering you to quit or anything since I will never force you to change or do anything you don't want to but if you do want to I can help" he said as she smiled happily and nodded vigorously.

Mamimi had already enough people in her life trying to change her or make her how they think she should be and he had sworn to himself when they first started dating that he would never do that to her. He would help her be who she wants to be and love her for her.

"Please, I just want you to only help me relax now" she said with a giggle as he chuckled and held her close to him, kissing her full lips he loved so much.

"Sounds great Mami-chan but you better get to class. I love you" he said as she smiled and nodded.

"I love you too Naru-kun" she said before she quickly ran towards the school as the bell had started to ring.

"Well, now I just got to find a nice hotel for the both of us and then go apartment hunting. Shouldn't be too bad in a small town like this" he thought out loud as he put on his helmet and started his bike again before roaring down the street and away from the school.

Thankfully he had been very right as he had found one of the upper class hotels for them to stay in and even found a couple apartments and a penthouse or two that were all within his budget. He did get a very large sum of money from his contract settlement for his team but he didn't want to blow through it in one go so he chose to be a bit frivolous.

Of course this didn't stop him from buying Mamimi a little gift or two that he had seen while going around town.

Now he just had to wait as he wanted Mamimi to be here so he could have her say in where they lived before he made any decisions. He frowned as he realized the time and that Mamimi would be getting out of school soon so he needed to get back to the school to grab her.

As he got on his bike he paused as he overheard a couple passing him by. "Did you hear about the fires that have started today? Three fires all in different places around town and the arson investigators say they are all electrical fires but two of the places didn't even have electricity running in them" one of them said as Naruto frowned as something told him this was related to that weird robot hand or blue robot that had shown up on the bridge.

Right now though he couldn't focus on it as he had his girlfriend to pick up from school and surprise with one of her gifts, causing him to start his bike and take off towards the school.

Thankfully he was able to get back to the school in time as the bell had just stopped ringing as he skidded up to the front gate where he had dropped off Mamimi, making him let out a sigh of relief that he had been able to make it.

'That is the last time I lose track of time that badly' he thought with a sigh as he groaned inwardly as he could see the same underclassmen fangirls that had bothered him before he had graduated coming over to most likely bother him.

'And here I thought I made it clear with my make out session with Mamimi that I was taken' he thought with a groan as he focused on ignoring them, keeping his eyes on the entrance to the school for Mamimi to come out.

He couldn't help but smile as Mamimi seemed to be eager to leave school as she basically came running out of the school, letting him get off his bike with her gift as he ran up to her and carefully caught her with one arm as she had jumped at him.

"Whoa easy there Mami-chan, I doubt you want to go breaking the present I got you" he said, ignoring the whines of the fangirls as he smiled at the overjoyed smile that was on his girlfriend's face.

"You got me a present?" Mamimi asked in shock as she hadn't expected anything as just being with him was enough for her.

"Yeah I know how much you like photography and everything so I got you a camera that you can use for it and maybe become a professional photographer like you've dreamed of" he said with a smile as Mamimi's welled up with tears before she opened up the box in his hands carefully to see a Canon EOS 7D Mark II Digital SLR Camera.

She was stunned silent as she knew this camera was beyond expensive, going up to around 250,000 yen and the one she had gotten him had come with literally all the fixings from an 18-135mm IS STM lens to the tools to keep it clean.

"I know I might have gone a little overboard but it is for you and I want you to be able to achieve your dream" he said as he quickly caught her as she jumped at him to hug him again as she used one arm to hold her gift to her chest.

"N-Naru-kun, thank you" she cried out as he kissed her forehead and held her close.

"You're welcome Mami-chan, now I know you want to get back to the hotel but I really do have to drop by Naota's school for a quick second to check on him. Is that okay?" he asked as Mamimi nodded.

"I don't mind since I got this amazing gift from my amazing boyfriend!" Mamimi said happily as she hugged her present close to her chest with a smile.

"Okay so be sure to hold onto your gift tight as you use another to hold onto me" he said as she nodded and followed him back to his bike. "Okay you fangirls, get away from my bike so my GIRLFRIEND and I can leave" he said making sure he said girlfriend loud enough for everybody to hear so they'd hopefully get the point.

He let out a sigh of relief as they seemed to disperse and allow him and Mamimi to get onto his bike. He widened his eyes slightly as he felt Mamimi snake her hand in between his legs and under his pants as she grabbed his member over his boxers. "Well aren't we bold today" he teased Mamimi as she smiled at him.

"I have to make them see you're mine still and it's not like you dislike this" she said as she stroked him softly as he groaned slightly as he felt himself get harder before he turned his head and kissed her cheek.

Mamimi smiled as she pulled her hand out and flashed the girls around them a victory sign as if saying 'I did it and you can't' before he revved his engine and they shot off, leaving behind a jealous and annoyed group of fangirls at the front gate.

"Was that possibly payback for my teasing as well?" he asked as Mamimi smirked and held onto him tighter.

"Maybe, can't really blame me though Naru-kun" she said as he chuckled and nodded before focusing back on driving as the junior high should be getting out soon as their days are a bit longer than the high school.

"Ah this brings back memories," Naruto said as nostalgia washed over him as they stopped in front of the junior high "I remember some fun times when we were in here. Remember that one time we got a bit too hot and heavy and you were stuck with a limp for the rest of the day?" he asked as Mamimi blushed and playfully slapped his back making him laugh with a smile.

"Aw no need to be embarrassed about it" he said as she buried her face into his back before he straightened up a bit as he noticed Naota walk out with three other kids, two boys and one girl.

"Naota! Over here!" he yelled as he waved his hand to try and catch his attention as Naota frowned and walked over with the other kids following a bit behind.

"Naruto? What are you and Mamimi doing here?" Naota asked as Mamimi looked over Naruto's shoulder and smiled at him.

"Hey Ta-kun" Mamimi said as she waved at him.

"Yeah hi Mamimi but seriously what's up?" Naota asked as Naruto sighed.

"I was just coming by to say I'm going to be staying at a hotel for a bit before Mamimi and I decide on an apartment. I'll still be dropping by from time to time and if you need anything here is my new cell number" he said as he handed Naota a piece of paper.

"So are you going to introduce me to your friends?" he asked as Naota sighed and took the paper.

"Guys this is my older brother Naruto and his girlfriend Mamimi, Naruto this is Masashi," he said pointing to the boy with light brown hair "Gaku," he then pointed to the boy with incredibly short black hair "and Ninamori" he finished while pointing to the girl with dark purple hair.

The two boys looked average as he nodded to them before the girl walked up to him with slight hidden interest in her eyes. Her dark purple hair was down to about the middle of her back and was very straight as her dark blue eyes looked at him.

She wore the junior high's black uniform with a very long skirt that went well past her knees but oddly enough didn't make her seem any less like a girl as the long skirt did well for her height and blooming figure as he figured she was closer to 15.

"My name is Eri, Ninamori is my last name" she said as he nodded.

"Well Eri it is nice to meet you" he said with a smile as he held out his hand for her to shake.

"So you're the baseball player that went to America for a bit?" she asked as he chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah I got signed onto a team recently in Japan so I moved back home so I could be with Mamimi" he said as Mamimi hugged him happily from behind.

"Whoa really?! That's amazing" the boys said as Naota widened his eyes as well.

"Wait you got signed?!" Naota asked in shock as this was the first he had heard of it.

"Yes I got signed but yeah I kind of need to go and relax at the hotel, again if you need me just call" he said as he smiled at Naota. "Oh it was nice meeting you Eri, if you need anything as well just steal the number from my brother. See ya!" he said as Eri waved before be sped off towards the hotel as the sun would be starting its slow descent down to set in the next few hours.

"She seemed nice and she was really cute" Mamimi said with a smile as they continued down the road towards the hotel. "Oh we need to drop by the riverbed under the bridge, I need to grab something I left there" she said as he frowned but nodded.

"Fine but we better hurry since it's starting to rain" he said as Mamimi nodded as she really wanted to get to the hotel to relax with him but she needed to go to the riverbed to pick something up.

The two of them made their way to the bridge quickly as Naruto didn't want to be out in the rain too long. "Here give me your present so I can put it away from the rain" he said as Mamimi nodded and handed it to him before he put it away in the suitcase he still had strapped to the back for makeshift storage.

"Okay so what do you need down here?" he asked as he walked down with Mamimi to the underneath of the bridge, walking alongside the riverbed.

"My little cat I saved!" Mamimi said with a smile as he raised an eyebrow. "Can we keep him?" she asked as he chuckled.

"I'm fine with a cat, it'll help narrow down our apartments since not all of them allow animals" he said as Mamimi hugged him happily.

"He's an adorable little black kitty and I named him Na-kun" she said with a giggle as he chuckled at his adorable girlfriend.

"Well then let's go find the little guy before he gets caught in the rain" he said as they walked along the side of the river looking for the small kitten that Mamimi said hung out around there. He stopped though with a raised brow as he saw little halo attached to a wire bouncing around in the tall weeds and grass.

"Ooo what is that?" Mamimi asked curiously as he and her watched as the blue robot from the night before stood up, now wearing a pair of black wings and a little halo as well as a green jacket.

"It's the robot that fought on the bridge last night while you were passed out. I didn't know it was still moving and is now wearing fake angel wings" he said as he watched the robot stand up and look around before walking off, seemingly not noticing them.

"Let's follow him! He looks cool and like an angel" Mamimi said as she suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him along after the robot. "He reminds me of Canti, the Lord of Black Flames" she said as he chuckled.

"Isn't that the character from the Firestarter game I bought you like a year and a half ago?" he asked as he knew about Mamimi being a slight pyromaniac and while it didn't bother him he'd rather her burn stuff in a game then possibly injure herself.

He understood her interest in fire since he still remembered the day he saved her out of the burning elementary school that she had been stuck in with him. He personally didn't like fire that much ever since busting her out of the burning caused pieces of burning wood to burn whiskers on his face.

"Yeah those black wings prove it!" Mamimi said as he shook his head, letting her continue to think that as long as she didn't get too into it.

"Sweetie weren't we here to look for your cat and not get caught in the rain?" he asked as she frowned.

"Yes but maybe Na-kun will follow Canti as well as the both have black on them" Mamimi excitedly said as she hurried after the robot.

" _Be careful, that robot was the same one that captured my power. When it first came I know you felt it before that pink haired woman severed the connection_ " the ever so present voice in his head said as Naruto sighed inwardly.

It was hard to explain to others without sounding absolutely crazy but he essentially had the mind of a giant bird that was the apparent 'Pirate King' of the galaxy sitting in his head. Even now he doesn't know how it came about that he gained a second mind inside his but it happened during his year in America.

Of course at first he freaked out, anyone would if suddenly a bird larger than Mount Fuji that could talk and apparently steal star systems was in your head but Atomsk, the name of the bird, had calmed him down.

He explained his situation and even somewhat explained how he entered his head. Apparently he had the perfect N.O. channel, whatever that means, to act as a portal for him to somewhat escape to so his mind could get out of his cage that Medical Mechanica put him in. He went on to say that his power would take longer to break out.

It was a short bit after his explanation that Atomsk sprung a deal on him. Atomsk wanted him to be the host of his mind and power to get away from Medical Mechanica. All he asked in return was to occasionally manifest himself, taking over his body shortly should he need to defend them.

He was confused at first why not just act as a portal to let Atomsk out and surprisingly he made sense as to why not.

Apparently while stored in an exclusive N.O. channel nothing could touch him. Not even if they had trapped him they still couldn't get to Atomsk and Atomsk would still be able to manifest and break them out.

His main concerns before he agreed to anything was his and Mamimi's safety. He didn't want the 'N.O.' to mess with him or Mamimi in anyway and apparently it wouldn't.

Atomsk explained that while inside of him as long as he didn't manifest his N.O. would be dormant, it wouldn't affect either of them health wise and not even having all of that N.O. in his head would mess with him.

He couldn't answer clearly how long he'd stay in his head due to not knowing how long it would take to reintegrate his power with his mind. Of course Atomsk joked saying he might never leave if his mind gets any more comfortable and perfect for him and he was still unsure if it really was a joke.

In the end he accepted the deal since it didn't have any downsides besides maybe fending off some Medical Mechanica robots but Atomsk assured him it was nothing he couldn't handle once he gained his powers since no one could detect his mind inside of him.

Of course that was before Atomsk told him that having him inside him would make a glowing red symbol appear on his head like a neon sign but thankfully he was able to cover it with a headband that was then covered by his hair.

"Naru-kun! Come on we don't want to lose him!" Mamimi yelled, snapping him out of his trip down memory lane how he got a giant bird stuck in his head.

"I know, I know I'm coming" he said as he followed after Mamimi. 'Also I know he could possibly be dangerous but it seems he was reset to different settings once his connection to your power was broken' he thought as he continued to follow Mamimi who was acting very stealthy while he just walked, not caring since the robot seemed to be looking for something, not even noticing them.

" _Just be on guard kid, wouldn't want to be pulled out again after I worked so hard to get this perfect channel setup_ " Atomsk said as Naruto nodded, thankful that the rain had stopped.

"So where is your little guy? All I can see is the rubble of the old school" he said with a frown as he looked up at the black charred remains of the old elementary school as black ravens sat perched on it as the robot seemed to be standing on top of it.

Mamimi frowned a bit as she couldn't see her cat and she always felt off around the old remains of the school, the only good thing to happen to her here was when Naru-kun saved her from the burning building.

"I don't know" she said with a frown before she stared in awe as Canti spread his arms and started to fly up, the rays of the sun poking out from the clouds to add to the scene.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion as the robot was definitely odd as he floated up to the clouds, holding his hands up as he kneeled down midflight as if he was praying before Mamimi started to copy him and he had to bop her softly on the head to get her to stop. "Don't copy the weird robot Mami-chan now if you can't find Na-kun we'll just have to come back tomorrow when it isn't wet, damp and cold out" he said as Mamimi nodded with a slight frown before he held her hand.

"Okay but I hope he'll be okay" she said as he kissed her cheek.

"I'm sure the little guy will be okay but we should probably go to the hotel to warm up a bit" he said with a smirk as he held her close, making her blush and smile, only able to nod as she was a bit excited.

Mamimi almost forgot until now that they would be staying at a hotel alone together while they looked for an apartment. It was almost like a recurring dream she has had in the past where they were married and living in a house together. Normally it ended with her waking up upset that it wasn't true but now it was almost coming true.

"Yeah let's get to the hotel" she said with a smile as they made their way back to his motorcycle.

"I'm sorry we weren't able to find him but we can search better tomorrow after school when it isn't all cold and damp" he said as he held her hand, giving it a squeeze as she smiled up at him.

"That sounds great, we can even pick up some of the treats he loves" she said as he nodded and kissed the top of her head before he handed her the helmet while he got onto the bike.

"Well let's get to the hotel so we can warm up and figure out our apartment choice" he said as she smiled happily and held onto him tightly while the motorcycle roared to life.

"Wait you haven't decided yet?" she asked confused as he said he was going to do that while she was at school.

"No not yet, I wanted your input on things since we are going to be living together and everything" he said as she hugged him tightly, smiling at how great their relationship was.

"I love you Naru-kun" she said as he smiled and rubbed her hand that has wrapped around him.

"I love you too Mami-chan" he said before he took off, wanting to get to the hotel quickly as he was a bit chilly and Mamimi was probably as well.

Thankfully the drive didn't take long as nothing in Mabase was too far away and at most only about five to ten minutes away. "Come on you can fiddle with your camera later we need to get warmed up and our clothes in the dryer" he said as Mamimi had quickly taken her present out from the makeshift storage compartment he had set up, now deciding to take it off since his other luggage was inside the hotel room as well.

"But I want to take pictures of us with it" she whined as he kissed her forehead.

"We will have more than enough time to take pictures after we warm up in the shower" he said as she blushed with a smile.

"We?" she asked with a growing blush as he smiled and kissed her neck.

"Yes we, I need to warm up to and seeing the woman I love naked that I haven't seen in a year is a much needed added benefit" he said as he wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her close as he used his other arm to open the hotel room door.

"Wow! It's so big and fancy!" Mamimi said in shock as the hotel room was massive, having a large TV, a bed that seemed larger than king size and even a kitchen attached.

"Yeah I wanted us to be staying somewhere comfortable until we get our apartment situation handled and the owner of the hotel happens to be a fan of the team I was signed to so he's giving me a great deal on the room until I find an apartment" he said as he gently took the camera from her hands and set it on the coffee table in front of the couch that was also in the room.

"Now go relax in the shower as the little dryer they have included does its job" he said as he kissed her neck again, making her softly moan as he directed her towards the bathroom.

 **-Lemon Start-**

Mamimi could only let out moans as she felt her Naru-kun graze his hands over her body while he nibbled on her neck. She had missed this as her body was making it very clear by how every touch of his sent jolts of pleasure through her.

"I've missed having this gorgeous body of yours in my hands Mami-chan" he whispered in her ear as he undid the front of her uniform, opening it up with a smile as he saw Mamimi C cup breasts in a light blue bra.

"Oh when did you get this one? It looks cute on you" he said with a smirk as he trailed his finger over the tops of her plump and perky breasts making her quiver and bite her lip. "Though right now it'd be cuter off of you" he said as he took off the top of her uniform and unhooked her bra from the front.

Mamimi smiled as she let him strip off her bra and expose her breasts before she moaned as he grabbed them and gave them a soft squeeze. "Have they gotten bigger or is it just me" he said as he kissed her neck from behind and ran his hands over them.

To him they were the perfect size, a little bit more than a handful as her skin tone made them look as incredibly soft as they actually were. Even her nipples were adorable as they were slightly puffy and inverted, the kind that he could make come out if he sucked on them. They were also very sensitive to Mamimi, making them his main target to tease her and make her moan.

"A little bit" she panted out as she whined as she felt his hands leave her breasts before he trailed kisses down her back before she felt his hands grab the hem of her skirt before he unzipped the side of it and slid it down, exposing her plump rear in a pair of soft white panties that had a pink bow on the front.

'If I knew we were doing this I would have worn cuter or more sexy panties' she thought as she bit her lip as she felt his hands stroke her rear and squeeze it, sinking his fingers into her butt as he nibbled on her shoulder.

"I've miss this plump ass of yours Mami-chan, I've missed every inch of you for so long" he whispered in her ear as she felt his hand slid down from her stomach down to between her legs and under her panties, where his fingers grazed against her womanhood.

"Ah, Naru~" Mamimi moaned out as she felt his fingers run across every inch of her lower lips, feeling her like he was trying to engrave her to memory all over again with his hands. These were the very hands that shaped her into the woman she is today, the hands that trained her in her sexuality. These were the hands of her love and the only ones that will ever touch her like this.

"Don't tell me you are going to overflow this quickly" he teased as he slid his hand out from under her panties, making her let out a loud moan as he quickly flicked her bud making her legs almost let out from under her.

"N-No fair Naru-kun, you're still dressed" she whined as he smirked.

"I guess we'll have to change that" he said as she watched intently as her boyfriend and lover took off his clothes for her. His muscled chest and abs still being as chiseled as she remembered before she watched him take off his pants, leaving him in only boxers as she could see a slight tent raising up.

"Oh is little Naru getting excited?" she teased as she leaned down, getting her face level with his crotch as she started to pull at his boxers before his eight inch member sprung up in front of her face.

Mamimi smiled as she leaned in closer and made Naruto's member press against her face. This was the dick that turned her from a girl to a woman, the one that would ravish every part of her for hours giving her untold pleasure. She had missed it for a year and her fingers or toys could never match the feeling she had when the real thing was inside her and it was back. Mamimi took a deep inhale basking in the smell of the cock that had trained her very body to be its perfect fit.

"How can I not get excited when my Mami-chan's gorgeous naked body is in front of me" he said with a smile as he pet her head as she rubbed his member against her cheek before she slid down her panties, taking them off to reveal just how wet she had become. "Well let's not waste any more time and get in the shower" he said as she nodded before she turned and walked off into the bathroom, swaying her hips to tease him as she knew how much he loved her butt just like her breasts.

'Oh she is so going to get it' he thought with a smirk as he quickly tossed their clothes into the dry and followed after Mamimi, smiling at the sight as she was bent over, getting the water ready and giving him a completely clear view of her pussy.

Mamimi's body to him was perfect in every way. Even with how much they have had sex in the past she still looked so pure only a medium patch of reddish brown hair above her pussy adding the maturity of it.

He smiled as he quickly put his hands on her hips, making her smile back at him as she wiggled her butt against him and his dick. "Are you still on the pill Mami-chan?" he asked as he teased her by rubbing the tip of his member against her pussy, parting her lips slightly as she moaned and smiled back at him.

"Yeah I haven't stopped taking it" she said before she let out another moan as she felt two of his fingers enter her ass. She had forgotten how amazing it felt when Naruto played with her like this, it felt a thousand times better than when she just did it herself.

"I have really missed you and your body so much Mami-chan, I remember when I use to play with this tight ass of yours everyday" he said as he slid his fingers in deeper, making her moan louder as she clutched the edge of the tub for support. "I remember how you use to beg me at school to play with your ass and grope it all the time you dirty girl" he teased as she smiled, moaning softly as she felt his member tease her pussy by stroking the tip up and down her lips.

"I remember how you use to cum so hard I was plowing into this tight ass of yours with people so close they could probably hear all your loud and pleasure filled moans" he whispered with a smile as he felt her ass clamp down on his fingers.

She felt herself getting even wetter as she was torn between the pleasure she was feeling right now and the memories he was telling her about. She had always loved making passionate love to him while in school but she had always found moments like these, just the two of them, even more powerful.

Naruto smirked as he made her spread her legs a bit more while prodding her pussy with the tip of his dick, hitting her clit as he used his free hand to grip her ass. "I can't wait to fill both of these tight holes with my cum. You always look so beautiful when you are covered and full of my cum" he said as she smiled, letting out a quivering moan as she felt the tip of him enter her, finally showing that he was about to plow into her like he always did before she let out a gasp as she felt him put in another finger into her ass.

"I have to make sure your ass is still trained to take in my dick like this" he whispered softly as he started to pump his three fingers in and out of her ass.

"I-I'm still trained" she moaned out as she felt her legs start to quiver slightly. "I'm still all yours Naru-kun" she panted as she started to throw her ass back to meet his fingers, causing them to go in deeper.

She let out a loud gasp as she bit her lip, moving her ass faster to meet his speed "See! I still remember" she moaned as she looked back at him, lust clouding her eyes. "You made me love it in my ass just as much as my pussy Naru-kun~" she moaned out as she felt herself starting to overflow.

"Are you getting close? Are you going to cum just from me playing with your ass?" he teased as she nodded vigorously.

"Yes! Your fingers are making me overflow!" she panted out as he picked up the pace of his fingers, making her work harder to keep in rhythm.

"Tell me what you are and who you are that for" he whispered as she smiled, panting as she lifted head up.

"I'm your slutty little firefly! I'm the slutty little firefly that is only a slut for you! Please let me overflow!" she moaned out, panting as she felt just on the brink of cumming as the long missed feeling of him being inside her was making her much more sensitive than she normally was.

His smirk grew as he knew Mamimi's signs that she was about to 'overflow' and decided to make it a powerful one since it was her first since he came back. He smiled as in one quick and powerful thrust he shoved all eight inches of his dick into her dripping wet pussy and shoved his fingers all the way into her ass.

The twin assault was too much for Mamimi as she gasped as if the air was knocked out of her before she started to squirt, cumming all over his member, legs and waist. He even chuckled as she had even pissed a bit, showing just how strong the orgasm he gave her was while she slowly started to come off of it.

The way Mamimi came was also a reason he called it overflowing since she always squirted when she came, even if it was a small orgasm she always squirted a bit. At first she was embarrassed of it but after a while she came to be fine with it as he told her it was incredibly sexy.

His smile didn't go away as he felt the liquid of her orgasm run down his dick as he always loved making her squirt like this, especially somewhere where the mess didn't matter. He rubbed her ass as he felt her insides twitch as spasm as she was savoring the missed feeling of being filled by him.

"God Mamimi, it feels so amazing to have my dick back where it belongs" he said as she pet her ass, slowly pulling his fingers out of her asshole, going especially slow to prolong the sensation for her.

Mamimi could only look back at him and smile, slightly panting as she was a bit exhausted from the powerful orgasm before he leaned down and kissed her deeply. "I am yours Naru-kun. You will always be the only one to see me truly overflow like this" she said as she felt him kiss her again. "I missed you inside me, it always made me feel so full and complete" she said with a giggle as she started to shift around, making his dick stir inside of her.

She softly moaned as the sensation of being filled by him made her feel complete again, almost erasing the alone feeling she had to put up with during the year he was away. "I want you to fuck me like you use to. Claim me and do whatever you want with me" she said as he watched her moved her hand down between her legs as she started to rub and stroke her completely hardened clit.

"Make me back into your slutty firefly! Please fuck me until I can't stand Naruto-sempai!" she moaned out as she looked him dead in the eyes as she felt his dick twitch inside her, almost getting harder if that was even possible.

Naruto groaned as Mamimi was unbelievably sexy right now, even going as far as to call him something she did when they had their first time together. It turned him on immensely as he turned on the shower and picked her up, turning her around to face him as she found her back pressed up against the tiles of the shower wall.

"Oh you definitely won't be able to stand and I might even make you pass out so hold on tight" he whispered into her ear with a growl as she gasped as she felt him grab her ass for support before he started to thrust into her.

She had to wrap her legs around his waist for support as he was plowing into her so hard and fast that with each thrust into her she felt him hit her cervix, as if he was trying to ram his way into it. She whined out a moan as she felt his mouth latch onto one of her breasts and start to suck softly.

Her nipples were incredibly sensitive due to them being inverted and ever since Naruto found that out years ago he always loved to tease them by making them come out and play with them. Sometimes he made her overflow just by playing with them.

She bit her lip as she felt his tongue poke into where her nipple was as he stroked it with his tongue, making it harden before he even sucked it out and went onto do the same to the other. "Naru-kun~ It feels so good!" she moaned out as she felt his dick continue to kiss her insides with each thrust. "I-I keep overflowing!" she panted as with every few thrusts she felt her squirt a little as she kept experience a series of small orgasms.

The sound of his dick smacking in and out of her filled her ears, even over the warm shower that rained down on the two of them. "More," she pleaded as she ran her hands through his hair "I want to be full Naruto-senpai" she said as she stared down at his eyes as he sucked on her breasts.

She let out a series of panting moans as she felt him start to nibble on her sensitive nipples, even going as far as to pull on them softly as he started to thrust into her at different angles to attack different parts of her insides.

The assault was too much Mamimi as she gasped and felt herself about to overflow again. "I-I'm going to overflow again! I'm going to overflow!" she moaned out as she desperately held onto Naruto for support as he continued to ram into her.

She could only let out a loud moan as she once again found herself 'overflowing' as she came and squirted on Naruto who even while she was doing that kept pounding into her, splashing her juices up onto both of them before the warm water washed it off.

Mamimi had to hold onto his head for support as her legs had spasmed out from her orgasm and were still twitching. "I'm such a bad and dirty girl for peeing on Naruto-sempai aren't I?" she teased as she panted out before she gasped as she felt him thrust even harder and faster in her.

"You are such a dirty girl aren't Mami-chan" he said as started to suck on one her sensitive nipples hard while he pinched and played with the other, making her throw her head back as she moaned.

"Y-Yes! I'm a dirty girl! Make be back into the dirty girl, the dirty firefly you love!" she moaned out as she quickly wrapped her legs back around his waist. "Make my insides white like you use to" she panted out as she started to pump her hips to meet his thrusts.

He let out a primal grunt as he frantically thrusted his hips, going even deeper into her, poking the tip into her womb before she let out her loudest moan of the night as she felt his scalding hot cum shoot inside her.

She lost her breath as the pleasure from the sensation of having her womb and pussy overflowed with the cum of her lover. She honestly missed this sensation, the feeling of being came inside and filled as it always sent her over the edge and made her overflow again. She couldn't help but smile as she watched his seed drip out of her, making her forget about the year she had been without him.

 **-Lemon End-**

The rest of their shower after they gotten off their cloud of lust was relaxing, them relaxing under the hot water as she enjoyed herself being wrapped up in his arms.

Right now Mamimi was unbelievably content as she relaxed on the bed, just after they had enjoyed some room service dinner, her head now on his lap while she wore nothing more than a pair of his boxers and a button up shirt that had the first few buttons undone to expose a bit of her chest.

"Comfy there Mami-chan?" he asked as he pet her head as he looked through the apartment listings he had gathered while she was at school.

"Of course Naru-kun, you're my favorite pillow" she said as she nuzzled her head against his lap. "So these are where we can live?" she asked as he nodded.

"All these places are nearby and have what we need included it's more about choosing which one we like better in terms of appearance." he said as she smiled and sat up.

"Ooo this one looks pretty! It's even a penthouse" she said as she had never seen such a fancy place before.

"Oh yeah the penthouse did interest me and the view is apparently amazing" he said as he flipped through the photos that were a part of the listing. "Plus it is entirely in our price range so it's not like it would be a hassle or anything" he said as honestly the penthouse apartment was near the top of his list due to the fact it was a three bedroom two bath apartment with a kitchen, living room and even a balcony all for the price of some other two bed one baths that he had come across. It even came fully furnished so he didn't have to spend money buying everything. Plus it even allowed animals so it was great since Mamimi had a little cat she had adopted.

He figured since Mabase was a small town there wasn't any need to price things super high like they normally did in big cities. "So is this the one you want?" he asked as she smiled and nodded.

"It'd be amazing to live there don't you think?" she asked as he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"With you anywhere is amazing" he said as she blushed and buried her face in his lap as she oddly got embarrassed a lot when it came to teasing like this.

"But you're paying for all of this, you're going to put down the down payment and pay the rent and bills. I don't want to be useless" Mamimi said with a frown before he held her close and kissed her forehead.

"You don't have to, the money they gave me for just signing is enough to hold us over for several years but if that is how you feel then after you graduate I can help you find a job in something you love like photography or something" he said as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I'll call the guy tomorrow first thing to tell him I'm interested in renting. He said he didn't have that many people looking into it" he said as Mamimi smiled happily. "Though when we do move in we definitely will have to spend some time breaking in every room" he whispered in her ear as she giggled and smiled, nuzzling into his side.

"Now that that is taken care of we should probably get some sleep, it is pretty late. The dryer will be done with your uniform by morning and we'll drop by the riverbed again after school to find your little guy" he said as it was getting late and between her school and his getting their apartment situated there was quite a lot to do in the morning.

"Fine but with the weekend coming up I want to relax with you all day" she said with a smile as he chuckled and kissed her lovingly.

"Of course, that was the plan after all" he said as he leaned over to the nightstand and turned off the light, already having set the alarm so they could get up and get ready with some time to spare.

Mamimi smiled as she laid down next to him, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "Good night Naru-kun, I love you" she said as she smiled up at him.

"Good night Mami-chan, I love you too" he said as he kissed the top of her head and the two of them faded off to sleep with their arms wrapped around one another.

The next day went by rather fast with school going by in a flash for Mamimi and the paperwork for the apartment going by incredibly easily for Naruto.

The landlord was an incredibly relaxed, more so just caring if he pays rent then who all stayed in the apartment. The landlord said that the apartment should be ready for them in a day or two as he just wants to check things over to make sure they aren't any unforeseen problems, which he was fine with since it gave him time to get Mamimi's second surprise gift ready for her.

Right now he was enjoying himself as he and Mamimi were searching around the riverbed for her little cat. They had been at it since the sun started to set and now the moon was out but he didn't care, it was the weekend so they didn't have to get up early tomorrow.

Plus he enjoyed it, it reminded him of how he and Mamimi use to relax on the riverbed and look up at the stars for hours when they were younger.

He chuckled softly as he watched Mamimi on her hands and knees as she crawled through the tall grass, her legs and butt being the only parts sticking out. "You know if you wanted to fool around there is more direct ways to ask" he teased she stood up from the grass and fixed her skirt with a blush.

"N-Not now, we need to find Na-kun" she said with a pout as he nodded and pet her head.

"I know I was just teasing you Mami-chan but I do think he might be near our old elementary school. It is the only real shelter for him to hide in besides under the bridge" he said as he frowned at the nearby sirens as before they had even got to the river they had passed by an active fire.

"Okay," she half whined as she dusted her skirt off "I just hope he's there" she said as he rubbed her back.

"We'll find him, we did bring treats to lure him out after all" he said as he pointed with his thumb to his baseball bat bag that he had brought along just in case and put a few cat treat bags in there to get the small kitten to come out.

As they got to the old burnt ruins of the school he rose an eyebrow as he saw the same robot, which Mamimi insisted on calling Canti, still looking around in the ruins. Only now he used his TV screen face as a flashlight to help illuminate whatever he was looking for.

"Na-kun!" Mamimi yelled as she noticed the small little kitten clinging to Canti's green jacket.

"See he must have jumped on Canti when he went into the ruins" Naruto said as he chuckled while Canti nervously hid behind the ruins before Mamimi ran up to them and tried to pluck the cat from the jacket.

"Relax Canti you can look for what you want we just came for the cat" he said as the robot almost seemed to blush and nod as he helped Mamimi get the cat off him and hand it to her.

'He must be looking for the shard of the back of his head or something' he thought as he noticed the small handful of red metal shards in Canti's freehand. He paused and turned as he heard someone running up and frowned as he saw Naota panting as he looked at them.

"T-There you guys are...w-why are you here?" Naota panted out as Naruto rose an eyebrow.

"Well hi to you too little brother" he said with an eye roll as he pointed to Mamimi who was hugging her kitten as Canti rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly. "We came for Mami-chan's cat. Why are you here and sounding like you were running all around town to find us?" he asked as Naota nervously pointed towards Mamimi.

"The fires, I was worried-" he said before Naruto cut him off.

"What that you thought that Mamimi, for whatever reason started them?" he asked with a bit of a hiss to his tone as Naota frowned and slightly nodded. "Don't be an idiot, Mamimi isn't that much of a pyro" he said as he rolled his eyes and looked towards Mamimi only to gain a confused look as she looked like she was about to kiss Canti.

"Mami-chan don't kiss the robot as thanks for finding your cat" he said quickly with a chuckle before he heard the sirens of the Medical Mechanica plant start to go off, making him turn quickly to Naota only for his suspicions to be true.

Naota groaned in slight pain as his hat was torn and two massive horns started to poke out, growing bigger and bigger as well as twitch before he screamed and it burst from his head, forming a dark blue robot.

The robot sent Naota off balance as it partially emerged and made him fall over, a loud crash sounding out as a dust cloud was formed. As the dust cloud settled it showed the robot was now completely out before it flung its hand, sending Naota flying off.

'Crap, seems N.O. channels run in the family' he thought with a deep frown as he quickly brought out his bat, thankful for his headband disguising the mark of Atomsk as he channeled what little of the Pirate King's power that he could and transformed his bat into a dark red octagon style metal spiked kanabo.

"Mamimi! Get back!" he yelled as the dark blue one armed robot quickly charged at Canti, who was right next to Mamimi.

Thankfully Canti seemed to not want to get Mamimi hurt either as he ran towards the dark blue robot so it wouldn't get as close.

"Mami-chan you and Na-kun need to go find cover away from all this" he said before he frowned as he realized the lack of black cat in Mamimi's arms. "Where's Na-kun?" he asked as she pointed towards Canti who had just been sent flying by a powerful punch, removing his black wings before he noticed a wiggling black kitten in the fray as well.

"Crap! You stay back I'll get the cat!" he yelled as Mamimi nodded and ran off before he had to do a baseball slide to catch the cat in one arm and avoid the long wire that attached to the one arm's robots arm.

"You okay little guy?" he asked as the cat clung to him for dear life and was almost crying. "I'll get you back to Mami-chan where you'll be safe" he assured the cat as the area was quickly becoming a battlefield now with Haruko slamming her guitar into the robot's head, sending it into the ground which made it shake and Canti flying back towards them.

He widened his eyes as he noticed where Canti was flying towards and saw it was towards Mamimi's hiding place. "Dammit! Mamimi look out!" he yelled as he ran as fast as he could with the cat in one arm and his bat turned kanabo in the other.

Thankfully he was able to make it to her in time, having to grab her with his somewhat free arm that held the kanabo and moved her just out of the way before Canti crashed into the ground. He grunted in slight pain as he was currently shielding Mamimi from Canti's weight as he was leaning against him.

"Mamimi take the cat and run back a bit, this isn't going to be pretty" he said as Mamimi looked up at him with slight tears in her eyes.

"Naru-kun I don't want you to get hurt" she said as he smiled, setting the cat in her arms.

"I'll be right behind you I promise" he said with a smile before he grunted again as the one armed robot had charged at Canti, grabbing the friendly robot in an attempt to crush him.

Mamimi frowned while Canti tried to get out of the robot's grip before she nodded and ran just as Naota ran up to the sight.

"Naruto!" Naota yelled as Naruto widened his eyes as he felt his forehead head up and heard a whirring sound from Canti just as the robot flung the one armed one off and away from him.

His eyes widened more as he saw Canti gain an odd looking mouth from his chest and he could see something like space inside the mouth as it almost lifted him off the ground.

" _It's trying to rebuild the connection to me! It can sense a bit of my power in you and it's trying to use it to get more_ " Atomsk yelled in his head before Naruto frowned as he saw Haruko looking towards them in shock.

'It's too soon! Not with Haruko around!' he yelled back as he felt a bit bad for doing this but it was either get his cover blown or toss his brother into the giant mouth.

The latter won out as he hoped the mouth didn't mind the substitution as he grabbed Naota and threw his brother in, hoping that since they both had powerful N.O. channels it would moderately be the same.

He was incredibly surprised as Canti started to turn red with his screen orange just like back when he first met the robot on the bridge. He could even heard Haruko's bracelet rattling as Canti blocked a swing from the robot and hit it with a strong elbow, making the robot stagger back.

'Your power really is devastating if it made this much of a difference in Canti' he thought as he saw Canti powerfully kick the robot away.

" _That is an unbelievably small fraction of my power kid. If you had went in you would have gotten at least a quarter given how the connection isn't that strong just yet_ " Atomsk said as Naruto used the time when he was no longer being crushed by robots to scoop Mamimi up off the ground and run off to get her away from danger.

He frowned as he saw the same robot hand from the bridge, only know slightly on fire for some reason, burst out of the old ruins of his school and almost reattach with the one armed robot. 'It was still alive?' he thought in slight shock as he thought Canti killed it on the bridge.

Naruto watched in slight awe as Canti, now manifesting Atomsk's power in a very slight way, transformed. It spawned two almost brain looking bars out of its back, forming a tank barrel before parts started to change until it turned into something that reminded him of a mix between a tank, pitching machine and a Hercules beetle.

The one armed, now two armed, dark blue robot, somewhat sensing the cannon taking arm quickly fired off it's fist towards Canti only for Canti to fire a large red bullet that Naruto could feel was Naota as it tore through the fired had and completely devastated half of its body before seeming to stop and return to Canti, tearing through the other arm back towards and down the barrel.

He had to cover Mamimi as the robot exploded in a massive fiery blast. As it died down he saw Canti, now carrying Haruko and her Vespa land next to him.

" _Keep this robot nearby kid. With its latent connection to my power it will come in handy. And I think it knows somewhat of me being in your head so it should follow you anyways_ " Atomsk said as Naruto nodded as the red drained from Canti and Naota almost seemed to be spat out of his chest by the mouth that it had formed.

"The ashes, their gone" Mamimi said from his arms as she pointed to where the ruins of the school use to be only for them to be completely gone.

"I guess they are" he said as he felt a bit glad that the memory of it was gone, the whiskers on his cheeks being the only proof that something good came out of it as him carrying her in his arms was reminiscent of that event.

"Ugh guys we should probably leave" Haruko said as she tossed the still passed out Naota onto her Vespa.

"Yeah we should" he said, not taking his eyes off of the fire as Canti almost seemed to look at him, waiting for orders of sorts while Haruko drove off quickly to avoid the cops that were coming their way.

"You want to come with me don't you?" he asked as Canti nodded. "Fine but your first concern is to keep Mamimi safe over all else" he said as he started to walk back to his bike with Canti following behind.

Something in him screamed that things were only going to change even more in the coming days and for once it wasn't the massive bird that was stuck in his head.

He could only hope that when the dust settled he and Mamimi were safe and still together as that all he cared for.

 **-Chapter End-**

Now this account as well as 'Tales of Lust' is **NOT** dead. I have just been busy with my main account as well as other stories in the work with DragonPony022. I am never one to abandon a story and we will get back to it, just have been busy a bit.

Naruto x Harem (Mamimi, Eri and Kitsurubami)

Naruto in this story takes the place of Naota's brother, who never got a new girlfriend and has loved Mamimi for a very long time. Consider him the jinchuriki of Atomsk and working with him to free Atomsk's power from where it is being stored.

 **Name** : Naruto Nandaba

 **Age** : 19

 **Height** : 6'0"

 **Appearance** : Spiky blonde hair inherited from his mother and piercing crystal blue eyes. Wears an orange button up and black jeans as well as sandals most of the time. Wears his mother's necklace (first Hokage's necklace) and is always carrying around a kanabo. Has six whisker like scars on his cheeks from burns he suffered saving Mamimi from an elementary school fire

 **Weapon** : Bat – More To Be Announced

 **Abilities** : To Be Announced


End file.
